Wanted
by gopride10
Summary: As Rosalina's high school days are slowly coming to an end, will her and Nat's relationship get back to where it was 3 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

17 year old Rosalina Tai was half asleep in her 12th grade English class. Senioritis was in full effect in early May. With graduation a month away and an NYU acceptance for next year, Rosalina was ready to get out. As she tried to pay attention to old Mrs. Barnes drone on about their final essay assignment, Rosalina put her head down on the desk. She was woken up by her iPhone vibrating in her bag besides her foot. She glanced down and saw a text from her best friend, Kristina Reyes.

Kristina: I scored 4 tickets to hunter hayes concert tomorrow, im bringing reedy. Last ticket is for you, bring whoever. See u after school xoxo

Rosalina sat up and smiled. Hunter Hayes was her celebrity crush at the moment. It would be the perfect concert to bring a date to, if she had anyone to bring. Kristina, of course, would bring her boyfriend, Reed, who she'd been dating all year. He was star quarterback, she was head cheerleader. The perfect high school relationship. Rosalina sighed as she thought about how lonely single life was getting. She felt her phone vibrate again. The screen showed Nat's name. A million memories rushed into her head. Nat was her first, and only, boyfriend she had ever had. They were in love and the whole world knew it. They broke up Rosalina's sophomore year but had managed to rebuild their friendship back up to how it was before they dated, which is something Rosalina couldn't be happier about.

Nat: Wake up sleepyhead, high schools almost over. Look to your right (:

Rosalina smiled and looked out the window to her right. She could see into the classroom across the courtyard and saw Nat sitting at a desk in his own class. He smiled at her and waved. God, that smile tore Rosalina apart. A part deep down in her had been dying to get back together with Nat but she was too scared to screw everything up again. The bell rang, interrupting Rosalina's thoughts and dismissing classes for the weekend. Everyone rushed out of the door and into the busy Amigos hallway. Rosalina made her way to her locker, threw her books in and grabbed her car keys. She made her way out to the student parking lot, where the rest of her best friends awaited her. The boys otherwise known as the Naked Brothers Band.


	2. Chapter 2

So to anyone that's ready this, it's been about 2 years since ive written anything so im a little rusty haha. but i know many people don't read NBB fanfics anymore but to anyone who reads this story, please review so i know people are reading! thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 2: It's a Date

"Rosalina, come on!" Alex whined. "It's Friday night and I need rehearsal to start ASAP, I've got plans."

"Oh puhlease, stop your complaining. You know rehearsal always gets out early on Friday nights." Thomas said as Rosalina unlocked her huge Suburban. Rosalina climbed into the driver's seat, Kristina climbed in the passenger seat beside her, and the 6 boys climbed in the backseat. The radio blasted as Rosalina started the car, playing Taylor Swift's song 'We are Never Ever Getting Back Together.'

"Heck yeah!" The boys all yelled from the backseat as they started to sing along. Rosalina and Kristina smiled and started to scream the lyrics along with them. Rosalina glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Nat jamming out. She sighed and thought to herself, please don't be singing about me.

When they got to the studio, everyone headed their own ways to get ready for rehearsal. Thomas and David headed straight for the kitchen for a snack, Qaasim went to his dressing room to cram in some homework, Cooper headed to the stage to start setting up, Alex headed out back to skateboard, Nat went to his room to finish his new song, and Rosalina and Kristina went back to their dressing room.

"So, who are you gonna bring to the concert tomorrow?" Kristina asked Rosalina as she scrolled through her Twitter feed.

"Ugh I don't know, it's not like I have any guys I like to bring. It's that kind of place you want to be at with a guy, you know?" Rosalina sighed.

"What about Nat? You guys seem to be getting closer latetly."

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know, I doubt he'd say yes."

"Well why don't we see?" Kristina said, getting up from her spot on the couch. She swung open the door and stuck her head out. "Naaaaatttt? Can you come here for a second?"

"Kris, stop it! This isn't funny." Rosalina said, rushing to the door, trying to pull it shut. Nat stuck his head out of his door.

"What's up?" He asked, looking at the girls weirdly.

"You have plans tomorrow night?" Kristina quickly asked. Nat shook his head no. "Great, that's perfect. Be Rosalina's date to the Hunter Hayes concert? Awesome, it'll be a blast."

"Kristina!" Rosalina shrieked, hitting her best friend's shoulder. Kristina smirked, ran in her room, and pulled the door shut behind her, leaving Rosalina out in the hallway with Nat. "You know, it's not really a date…and you don't have to go.. I mean you can if you want to because the ticket will just go to waste if you don't…but no pressure…yeah."

"You make me laugh." Nat said with a goofy grin on his face. "Of course I'll go."

"Okay cool, it's not a date. It's just two friends hanging out with their two other friends who just so happen to be dating, it's all good." Rosalina rambled.

"No, it's a date." Nat smiled, going back into his room. Rosalina stood in the hallway for a minute, taking in everything that had just happened and smiled from ear to ear.

"THANK GOD!" Kristina yelled from inside their room.

"Shut up!" Rosalina said, rolling her eyes and going back in their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lonely

"Alright, we're good for the day." Cooper yelled from his desk in front of the stage. "Good job today guys, rehearsal Sunday night."

The band all rushed off stage, putting their instruments in their resting places and running off to their dressing rooms to gather the rest of their things. Rosalina took her time and by the time she got back to her and Kristina's room, everyone was gone. She sat down in her room and looked around. A poster size picture of Kristina and her boyfriend, Reed, was displayed on the wall in front of her. It was a one year anniversary from Reed and it was the cutest picture ever. It was taken on Valentine's Day, at the after party for band's concert in Times Square. Kristina was wearing a tight purple dress and looked amazing. Reed was wearing a purple shirt with a black sweater vest over it, looking super hot. Rosalina couldn't help but be jealous of her best friend. She had that perfect relationship Rosalina had been dreaming of. That perfect relationship she had with Nat before she screwed it all up. Before she could even stop herself, Rosalina started to cry. As the tears rolled down her face, she started to sob harder and louder. She hated that she felt like this but she felt so alone. All of the sudden she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nat said, rubbing her back. Rosalina looked up, startled, and started to wipe her tears away.

"Oh…it's uhh nothing..it's just stupid…" Rosalina stuttered. She looked up into Nat's eyes and could see the sympathy in them. "I just feel really alone. I want a boyfriend"

"Awh come here." Nat said, pulling Rosalina closer to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest. "You're the most amazing girl I know, you'll find someone eventually."

"Well I hope so, I just always thought I'd have that high school relationship that lasts. The one person I can fall back on when all these emotions about prom, graduation, and moving out start pouring on me. I just want to feel loved." Rosalina sighed as a few of her tears dropped onto Nat's chest.

"Hey, you are loved. Your dad loves you, the guys love you, Kristina loves you, and I certainly love you. Keep your head up, okay? I promise things will get better." Nat said, kissing Rosalina's forehead.

"Thanks Nat, it means a lot. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the concert?" Rosalina said, getting up and wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Yes I can't wait!" Nat said, getting up from the couch. "See you tomorrow Rosie, love you."

"Love you too Nat." Rosalina smiled as Nat walked out of the room. Rosalina shut the door and did a giddy dance for joy. She couldn't stop thinking about what Nat just said to her and about their date tomorrow night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: PDA

"Kris, does this look okay?" Rosalina asked, admiring herself in the full length mirror in Kristina's bedroom. Her hair was curly, with a cowboy hat on top. She had on a red and black flannel shirt with a tank top on underneath. Her short jean shorts and brown cowboy boots completed the outfit.

"Damn girl, Nat will definitely want to be more than friends after he sees you in that!" Kristina said with a wink.

"Shut up! Don't make comments like that in front of Nat; I don't want to scare him away. I don't know where I stand with him." Rosalina said, smacking Kristina's arm.

"I won't, don't worry." Kristina said as a horn honked from down below in the street. Kristina looked out the window and saw Nat and Reed get out of Reed's black pickup truck. "The boys are here, let's go."

The girls went downstairs and greeted the boys outside. Kristina greeted Reed with a kiss and Nat and Rosalina awkwardly smiled at each other. They all piled into Reed's truck, Kristina climbing in the front seat and Nat and Rosalina squishing together in the back. The entire car ride, Reed and Kristina were holding hands, sharing kisses at red lights, and overall just being that annoying couple you hate. Rosalina couldn't stand to watch it anymore and leaned her head against the window. When they got to the big outdoor venue, where they had played at with the band tons of times, Kristina and Reed walked ahead hand in hand. Nat and Rosalina started to follow and Nat swung his arm around Rosalina's shouders.

"Keep your head up sweetheart." Nat said with a goofy grin. "You'll find Mr. Perfect soon enough."

"Thanks Natty." Rosalina said, smiling up at her ex-boyfriend. "You're the best."

"Thanks Rosie, I know." Nat smirked, running ahead of her. Rosalina laughed and chased after him, jumping on his back. Nat carried her all the way to their seats, where they met back up with Reed and Kristina. Kristina pulled Rosalina aside, away from the boys.

"Soooo, you think he feels the same way?" Kristina whispered to her. "You guys seem pretty flirty today."

"I don't know, I hope so." Rosalina whispered back, looking at Nat jam out to the opening act's last song. "I just want to have a good night and if that means do something kind of risky with our relationship, I think it just might happen."

"Be careful hun, I just don't want to see you get hurt." Kristina said. "But I also understand that you have kissed a boy since prom last year soooo…."

"Kris, shut up, like I want the reminder of the fact that I've been living the single life forever." Rosalina said. "I just miss the whole kissing thing, and the pda love stuff like holding hands, cuddling, and all that stuff."

"Awh well I'll hold your hand and cuddle with you best friend!" Kristina smiled, pulling Rosalina into a huge hug.

"Get off of me you loser." Rosalina laughed. "Go make out with your boyfriend you luck duck."

"You're still my number one love." Kristina winked as she walked back to Reed's side. Rosalina smiled and walked towards Nat. She slid her arm around his waist and hugged him tight, hoping it wouldn't be the only time for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wanna Make You Feel Wanted

"This next song goes out to all those happy couples out there." Hunter Hayes said as he prepared to play his next song. He started to play his hit song, Wanted. Rosalina absolutely loved this song. She couldn't help but smile as Reed pulled Kristina closer to him and kissed her forehead. He whispered "I love you," into her ear and she smiled up at him. Of course, Nat would be in the bathroom when this song comes on, Rosalina thought to herself. She lost herself and just stared at Hunter as he serenaded every girl in the audience, making all the single girls in the audience swoon.

"Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips." As Hunter sang this line, Nat came up behind Rosalina and hugged her from behind. Rosalina smiled as Nat started to move both of them to the music.

"I wanna make you feel wanted." Nat sang into her ear. "And I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever, never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted."

"Anyone can tell you you're pretty, you get that all the time I know you do. Your beauty's deeper than the makeup." Nat continued to sing, spinning Rosalina around so they were face to face. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and she rested her head against his chest. He lifted her face so she was looking at him. "And I want to show you what I see tonight."

As Hunter sang the chorus again, Nat leaned down and kissed Rosalina. Their kiss lasted the rest of the song and when the song ended, they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Rosalina, I want to make you feel wanted. A girl as perfect as you should never be feeling like you are. I know you think you screwed things up for us a long time ago but I never got over you. I want you to be mine and only mine." Nat said, taking Rosalina's hands into his. "I love you."

"I love you too Nat." Rosalina smiled as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Nat pulled her into another kiss.

"OH MY GOD!" Kristina screeched. Nat and Rosalina pulled apart, both smiling and looking embarrassed. Kristina grabbed Rosalina and pulled her into a huge hug.

"I'm so happy Kris, he said he's always loved me, he never stopped." Rosalina whispered as they hugged.

"Awh boo, I'm happy youre happy. I love you both." Kristina whispered back. "Told you it was a date."

"Shut up, I hate you." Rosalina said as they broke apart their hug.

"Don't hurt her Wolff, I'll kick your ass." Kristina said to Nat. "I'm being serious."

"I wouldn't dare," Nat said, putting his arm around Rosalina and kissing her forehead. "I love her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Telling the Guys

After the concert was over, the two happy couples headed back to Kristina's house. When they arrived, they all headed down to the basement to watch a movie. Nat and Rosalina took the loveseat, cuddling up against each other, while Kristina and Reed sprawled out on the floor, covered in blankets. They put in The Last Song and it started playing.

"So, you think the guys will be okay with this?" Rosalina whispered to Nat.

"I don't care if they are or not, you're my girlfriend so they're gonna have to like it." Nat said with a smile. "But are you kidding? They've been rooting for us to get back together since we broke up."

"I figured, they're the best." Rosalina said. Nat pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Rosalina fell asleep in Nat's arms and with a smile on her face.

The next day, Nat, Rosalina, and Kristina arrived at rehearsal early. They all sat around in the lounge and did their own thing. Kristina was uploading pictures from the concert onto Facebook from her phone, Rosalina was trying to start her English paper, and Nat was fooling around on his guitar, probably working on a song about the previously night.

"Hey guys, how was the concert?" Cooper asked as he entered the lounge area. He set his briefcase down on the counter in the kitchen and joined Kristina on the couch. Nat, Rosalina, and Kristina all looked at each other, waiting for someone to mention what had happened but no one spoke up. "Or not…"

"Nat and Rosalina are back together!" Kristina blurted out loudly. Nat and Rosalina both looked at her and Cooper's mouth dropped.

"What?!" Cooper said, and he was joined by Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Alex who had just walked in.

"Uhhh…yeah I asked Rosalina to be my girlfriend last night…" Nat said skeptically, unsure of their reaction.

"Finally!" The boys all said in unison, dog piling into a hug on top of Rosalina and Nat.

"So does that mean you wrote a new song?" Alex asked as they all pulled away from the hug.

"Maybe…" Nat said, looking away from Rosalina sheepishly. Rosalina grinned from ear to ear.

"You wrote a song about last night?" Rosalina asked. Nat nodded his head and smiled at her.

"It was the most perfect night of my life." Nat said to her, kissing her forehead.

"Awh baby, you're the best!" Rosalina said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

"Ughh, I have not missed that annoying lovey dovey talk!" Thomas groaned with the guys all nodding their heads in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mr. Romantic

A week later, Rosalina and Kristina were heading to their Sunday night recording session with the band. They walked in the studio and all the lights were shut off. The girls looked at each other confused when a light shone on their rehearsal stage. You could barely make out a figure of a tall boy holding a bouquet of flowers. What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction started to play over the speakers and all of the lights turned on in the room, revealing the boy standing on stage to be Reed. He smiled wide as Kristina's mouth dropped. Written on the chalkboard wall behind him was "Kristina Reyes, will you go to prom with me? Love, Reed."

"So…?" Reed asked, jumping off the stage. He was greeted by Kristina running into his arms.

"Yes! A million times yes!" Kristina squealed, kissing her boyfriend.

"I love you baby." Reed said as they pulled apart.

"I love you more Reedy." Kristina smiled, hugging her boyfriend close to her. The guys all came out from the studio and smiled. Nat appeared at Rosalina's side and greeted her with a kiss.

"That was a good idea, wasn't it?" Nat said to Rosalina. "He's been freaking out about this for weeks."

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" Rosalina said, looking up at her boyfriend. Nat looked at her in shock.

"What are you talking about?!" Nat said, with his voice squeaking at the end. "That was all my man Reed!"

"I call BS on you Nat Wolff, I know a Nat original romantic gesture when I see one and that was one!" Rosalina said with a smile, pointing at Nat.

"Hey! Give the guy some credit, he's a romantic dude." Nat said, glancing over at Reed and Kristina, who were making out on the side of the stage.

"Psh whatever, you were the mastermind behind this and I know it!" Rosalina said. "I just can't wait to see our idea for asking me to prom."

"Who said I was asking you to prom?" Nat asked jokingly. Rosalina scoffed and punched him in the chest. Nat flinched and started laughing. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Just kidding boo. Actually, I'll just do it now. Will you be my beautiful date to prom?"

"Really Nat?" Rosalina glared up at him. Nat couldn't help but smile again, kissing her nose.

"I'm still just kidding!" Nat smiled, tickling Rosalina's sides until she started laughing.

"Hey Nat, thanks for the help man!" Reed called over to Nat, taking a breather from making out with Kristina.

"I KNEW IT!" Rosalina said, starting to repeatedly hit her boyfriend as he tried to dodge her. Nat ended up picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Rosalina started to hit him in the back to get him to put her down. "I hate you, Mr. Romantic."

"I love you too Mrs. Romantic." Nat said with a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stupid Girl

"Man, I'm tired." Nat said later that night. He was on the couch, watching TV with Rosalina. Rosalina was flipping through the channels and settled on the Ex Factor, a show about girls trying to get back together with their exes from their past. She was cuddled up against Nat and they were both covered by a blanket. A thunderstorm was in full effect outside, with rain pounding against the windows. "Really? This show is so dumb."

"Nat, it is not!" Rosalina denied. "I love watching the romance grow."

"What romance? This show is for a bunch of lame girls who haven't been on dates in years and spend all their time trying to get back with their exes." Nat said. Rosalina moved away from him.

"Why is that so bad?" Rosalina asked.

"Because it's so desperate. I bet you most of those girls cheated on their exes in the first place and then realized they screwed it up and want it all back." Nat said. "Typical stupid girls."

"Wow Nat, thanks…" Rosalina said, getting off the couch and storming out of the apartment downstairs to the street. Nat ran after her and caught up to her in the middle of the street, grabbing her hand.

"What's going on?" Nat asked as the rain pounded on both of them.

"You just described me, down to a tee. I'm that piece of crap girl that belongs on that show." Rosalina said, pulling away from him. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Wait, I didn't mean that…" Nat said, but it was too late. Rosalina had already ran away down the street. Nat ran inside to escape the pouring rain. Around the corner, Rosalina ran to Kristina's house and threw a pebble at her bedroom window. Kristina appeared in a second and saw her best friend standing below her, soaking wet in the pouring rain, with tears running down her face. Kristina was downstairs in a flash and ran outside. Rosalina ran into her arms and started to sob even harder.

"What's wrong hon?" Kristina asked, holding her best friend's head close to her.

"Me..and..Nat got in a big fight…" Rosalina stammered and then she burst into tears. Kristina sat her down on the step and put her arm around Rosalina's shoulder. Rosalina leaned her head onto Kristina's shoulder and continued to cry. Kristina rubbed her back and did the only thing a best friend could do in this situation: be the shoulder to cry on.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: More than Anything

"Come on Rosalina, talk to me. What happened?" Kristina asked, once she finally got Rosalina to calm down and come inside. They were sitting on Kristina's bed, with Rosalina curled up in a ball under the covers.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rosalina whined, hiding her head under the blankets. Kristina groaned and pulled the covers off her.

"Talk to me!" Kristina said. Rosalina sighed and sat up. "So me and Nat were just cuddling on the couch watching TV and I turned on the Ex Factor."

"Oh I love that show!" Kristina interrupted.

"Right! So anyway, Nat started totally dissing on the show and saying all the girls on it are desperate girls who just want to get back with their boyfriends that they cheated on and all this crap."

"Oh no, no he didn't. He was totally describing you!" Kristina said. "But you're not a horrible person. The whole Michel thing was a mess and not your fault. And you've been trying to get back with him as soon as you guys broke up."

"I know! He totally called me out and made me feel like crap." Rosalina said. "I'm not one of those girls Kris, I'm a good person.

"I know you are girl! Nat does too, you guys will get through this, I promise." Kristina said, holding her pinky out towards her best friend. Rosalina looked at her and looked away.

"Pinky promise?" Rosalina asked. Kristina smiled and nodded. The best friends locked pinkies and kissed them. Kristina laid down next to Rosalina and stroked her hair.

"You love him don't you?" Kristina asked Rosalina.

Meanwhile…

"Alex, I screwed it up!" Nat yelled, throwing things around their room. A pillow flew past Alex's head and he ducked out of the way.

"Nat, no you didn't!" Alex yelled back at him, throwing the pillow back at him. Nat started digging through his drawer and pulled out a shoebox with a picture of him and Rosalina on it. He sat down on the floor and started to pull out everything that reminds him of Rosalina. Pictures of their childhood, movie tickets, letters, and everything else came out of the box. Nat started to tear up when he found a picture of them right after the band was formed. Alex sat down next to his brother and threw his arm around his shoulder. "It'll all be okay bro, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Nat asked. Alex nodded as the brothers hooked pinkies and then pounded fists. Nat picked up a picture Rosalina drew for him. It was the two of them holding hands under a setting sun. She wrote, "I LOVE YOU ROCKSTAR."

"You love her, don't you?" Alex asked. Nat looked his little brother in the eye.

"More than anything." Nat and Rosalina both said at the same time with a sigh, looking out the window at the pouring rain outside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Never ending Love

The next day, Rosalina was sitting in English class, trying to brainstorm what to write about for her final essay. But the only thing Rosalina could think about was Nat and how much she missed him. She hadn't seen him since the fight and she just wanted to forget about everything and be back in his arms. She glanced across the courtyard into Nat's classroom. She was surprised to see Nat not sitting in his seat. Thoughts rushed into her mind and she was suddenly scared Nat wasn't okay. She buried her head into her hoodie and tried to hold back the tears. The spring air was blowing in through the open window next to her. Rosalina sat up and started to jot down ideas.

Nat

How much I love Nat

How Nat is my favorite celebrity

How Nat changed my life

How I ruined Nat's life

Rosalina groaned and crumpled up the sheet of paper. She threw her head back down on the desk again. She heard the Hunter Hayes song, Wanted, being played. Of course, just another thing to remind her of Nat. The song started to mix with a different song, a very familiar song to her. A song she'd known since her childhood. A cheesy song about never ending love. It was a song Nat always used to sing to her. It was her absolute favorite song and it just so happened to be written about her.

"You went to live your life, but why'd you have to go? You're my only love, my only never ending love. Rosalina." She heard a voice sing from outside. Rosalina looked up and saw Nat standing out in the courtyard. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a sign that said, Rosalina, prom? Rosalina smiled wide and tears started to roll down her face. Her whole class started awhing and clapping for Nat, even Mrs. Barnes. Rosalina went out the back door of the classroom and ran out into the courtyard. She jumped into Nat's arm and he spun her around in circles.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said, I love you more than anything Rosalina Tai." Nat said. Rosalina smiled and kissed him.

"No, I'm sorry. I totally over reacted and freaked out. I love you more than anything too Nat Wolff." Rosalina said. Nat spun her around a couple more times and they kissed again. They broke up when they heard clapping from behind them.

"Congratulations you too, I'm glad you're back together." Reed said, clapping Nat on the back. Kristina embraced her best friend in a huge hug.

"I told you everything would turn out just fine!" Kristina whispered.

"Did you plan this?" Rosalina asked Kristina. "Cause this is exactly what I dreamed it would be like. We even talked about it like last week."

"Nope, I had nothing to do with it. I was just told to show up here to get on video." Kristina smiled, holding up her iPhone as proof. "This was all your boy's idea. He's a romantic kid, that Nat Wolff."

"He's more than romantic, he's Mr. Romantic. He's better than anything I could ever ask her." Rosalina said with a huge grin. Nat came up behind her and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. "You're the best Nat."

"I'm only the best because you make me the best." Nat said with a goofy grin. He kissed Rosalina's forehead and she smiled up at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Perfect for Me

A couple days later, Rosalina and Kristina were busy preparing for prom on Saturday. They were helping the boys prepare as well, shuffling them along to many tuxedo fittings and flower shops. Right now, with prom 2 days away, the gang was at the flower shop buying corsages and flowers for the big day.

"Kristina! I don't care what color flower bracelet I buy for Mary." Thomas whined. Kristina punched his arm.

"Yes you do care, her dress is orange therefore you need to buy an orange corsage." Kristina said, pushing him towards the orange section of the store. "Now David, Josie's dress is blue. So go put the pink one away, you don't need it."

"But the pink one is cool looking!" David pouted. Kristina gave him a stern look and he walked away. Cooper and Qaasim had just finished their purchases and we're trying to help Reed find his. Kristina reluctantly walked over to pick out her own corsage.

"Need help babe?" She asked her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Oh no, I think I got this one Kris." Reed said with a half-smile. Qaasim and Cooper gave him an unsure look. "Okay, maybe I do need some help."

"Hehe I thought so." Kristina said, kissing his cheek. They glanced over at Nat, who was picking out his corsage with ease as Rosalina looked on from behind.

"Why can't I be as smooth and romantic as Nat? You probably think I'm such a nerd." Reed said, looking down in shame. "I just wanna be good enough for you."

"Awh Reedy, you're better than good. You're the greatest. You don't have to be like Nat, you're Reed and that's perfect for me." Kristina said. Reed smiled and kissed her forehead. "And Rosalina can't say she's got a boyfriend who's going to be the starting quarterback at NYU after we graduate, now can she?"

"Hey, don't say that too loud! I don't want people to know." Reed said, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips.

The next night was the big baseball game at school. Since Reed was the star pitcher and David played center field, the whole band was going to support them. It was a nightcap against the rival from across town and the whole school was going to be there.

"Alex, come on! The game starts in 10 minutes and Kristina's gonna kill us if we miss Reed's first pitch." Nat yelled up the stairs. He was impatiently pacing around while Rosalina was lounging on the couch, taking pictures of herself on her iPhone.

"Nat calm down, it'll be fine. Come take pictures with me, we look so matchy matchy today." Rosalina said, pulling him down to sit next to her. Nat was wearing his Amigos High Basketball hoodie, a pair of black basketball shorts, and a Amigos baseball hat. Rosalina curled her hair and had on Nat's old basketball shirt and leggings. The couple started to take pictures together until Alex came pounding down the stairs. He had on his Amigos soccer jersey, skinny jeans, and an Amigos snapback.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy Pants, let's roll out. The flow's looking good tonight." Alex said, puckering his lips towards Rosalina. She laughed and blew a kiss back with a wink.

"Number one, I'm not grumpy. And number two, stop flirting with my girlfriend, you creep." Nat said. He interlocked hands with Rosalina and the threesome headed down to Amigos. When they got there, they joined Kristina and the rest of the boys in the stands.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kristina asked, moving down to make room for them.

"Nat's cranky." Alex answered, scanning the crowd for a girl to flirt with.

"I am not!" Nat snapped back. Rosalina noticed something in Nat's voice but didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone. They all settled down to watch the game. Rosalina put her hand on Nat's leg and leaned up against him.

"What's wrong babe?" She whispered in his ear.

"Its…it's..nothing." She stammered, looking away.

"Come on, tell me."

"Okay fine, I'm just scared I'm not enough of a man for you. I mean, I ride the bench of the basketball team and I'm not a 3 sport superstar athlete like Reed." Nat said. He looked up as Reed struck out the side again and the whole crowd cheered. "I'm just that lame guy that likes to sing."

"Awh Nat, you're more than enough of a man for me. I don't care that you ride the bench, it makes it even more special when I get to see you play!" Rosalina said. "I don't want you to be like Reed, you're Nat and that's perfect for me."

"Really?" Nat smiled. Rosalina nodded and kissed him.

"Plus, Kristina can't say she's had 5 number one hits written about her, now can she?" Rosalina smirked. Nat laughed and pulled her close, kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Prom Prep

"I feel like we haven't stopped all day!" Kristina said as her and Rosalina were finishing putting on their makeup. It was prom night and the girls had been rushing around all day getting ready. Nat and Reed were picking them up any minute and then they were headed to take pictures in front of the fountain at Amigos.

"Because we haven't! I forgot how stressful prom is." Rosalina said, changing out of her oversize tshirt and yoga pants and into her big puffy pink dress.

"Right! I hope the guys are handling it alright." Kristina said, changing into her purple ballgown dress.

Meanwhile….

"Dang the Yankees are going into extra innings!" Reed yelled into the kitchen. All the boys were hanging out at Nat's apartment before prom. They spent their day lounging around the apartment watching the baseball game and eating pizza.

"Crap, I hope we can catch the end before we have to meet for pictures." David said, glancing at his watch. "We've only got like 15 minutes."

"Guess we'll have to get ready in front of the TV." Nat said, bringing the rack with all their tuxedos on it into the living room.

Twenty minutes later, Reed and Nat pulled up in front of Rosalina's house. They got out of the car as Rosalina and Kristina walked down the front steps. Both of the boys couldn't stop smiling at the sight of their girlfriends.

"Rosalina Tai, you look absolutely stunning." Nat said, grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. He pecked her on the cheek.

"You're looking quite handsome as well." She smiled, grabbing and straightening his pink tie.

"Babe, you look so sexy." Reed whispered into Kristina's ear.

"I think you're the sexy one Reedy." Kristina whispered back, kissing his neck. The four of them got into Reed's truck and headed to Amigos where they met the rest of the guys and their dates. Even little Alex had scored a date with a freshman. They proceeded to take a million pictures with every single combination possible. But Rosalina's favorite of the night was of her and Nat. He had his hands on her waist and hers were squeezing his checks together. They both had never ending smiles and it showed the most important thing: Rosalina felt wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Absolutely Perfect

"Wanna know a secret?" Nat whispered to Rosalina as they danced together in the middle of the dance floor. A slow song had just started, clearing a lot of people off the floor. But Nat and Rosalina remained and started to dance closely.

"What?" Rosalina whispered softly, resting her head against her boyfriend's chest.

"You are by far the most beautiful girl in this room tonight." Nat said with a smile. "Heck, screw that, in the whole world!"

"I love you." She said, hugging him close. Nat kissed the top of her head.

"I love you more beautiful." Nat said in return. After the song ended, Reed and Kristina got on stage.

"Attention Amigos High! I'm Reed Walker, class president, and this is my lovely girlfriend and vice president, Kristina Reyes." Reed said into the mic, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"We're here to announce this year's prom King and Queen!" Kristina said, leaning over into the mic

"So without further ado, this year's prom King is… Nat Wolff!" Reed exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Babe, I'm so happy for you!" Rosalina squealed, giving Nat a quick peck on the lips. He made his way through the crowd and onto the stage. He hugged Reed and Kristina and Reed placed the plastic crown on top of his head.

"And this year's prom Queen is…none other than my best friend, Rosalina Tai!" Kristina exclaimed. Rosalina's mouth dropped as she made her way onto the stage. Kristina tackled her in a huge hug.

"I am so happy for you girl! You deserve this more than any other girl at this school." Kristina said as they hugged. When they pulled apart, Kristina put the crown on her head. Nat grabbed Rosalina by the waist and pulled her into a long kiss, causing the crowd to go wild.

"This next song is dedicated to the couple." Reed said into the mic as the crown started to part ways to make space for Nat and Rosalina to dance. Your Smile started to play and the couple smiled at each other.

"May I have this dance?" Nat asked his girlfriend, holding his hand out towards her. She took his hand and Nat led her to the center of the floor, where they started to dance just like they had before.

"This night has been absolutely perfect." Rosalina smiled as Nat moved them to the beat of his song. "Thank you."

"I'm glad, but this has been the perfect night because you're the perfect girl." Nat said, kissing his girlfriend's noise. "Now everyone knows you're my queen."


	14. Chapter 14

I think there will be one more chapter after this one. but i will hopefully be starting another story after this one! enjoy!

Chapter 14: Graduation

"Rosalina Jean Tai." Principal Schmoke announced. Rosalina walked across stage and looked out into the crowd. She saw all of her best friends, sitting in the front row. The boys were all dressed up in dress shirts and ties. Reed was sitting at the end of the row next to Kristina, who was wearing a pink sundress she had stolen from Rosalina's closet earlier in the week. The only person missing from the crowd was Rosalina's father. She pushed the sad thought out of her head and forced a smile as she accepted her diploma from her principal.

"I'm proud of you Rosalina." Principal Schmoke whispered to her as he gave her a hug. "You'll do great things in your future."

"Thanks sir, I really appreciate it." Rosalina grinned. She walked back across the stage to her seat. She sat down and looked out into the crowd. She made eye contact with Kristina, who mouthed the words, I love you, to her. She said it back with a smile. She glanced over at Nat, who blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it and blew one back.

"I'm proud to announce, this year's graduating class of Amigos High School!" Principal Schmoke announced. The graduates stood up and everyone threw their caps in the air as the crowd applauded them. They all filed off of stage and in different directions to reunite with their friends and family. Rosalina made her way through the crowd to find her friends. She passed by tons of her fellow graduates, all of them hugging their parents and other family members. Rosalina started to tear up and tears rolled down her face.

"Rosalina!" She heard Alex yell. He was sitting in the courtyard where Nat asked her to prom with the rest of the band. She weakly smiled and walked towards them. Alex ran towards her and gave her a huge hug, lifting her from the ground.

"Hey Al." She said, tousling his hair. He looked at her and saw the tears on her face.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked with worry, as the rest of the bad started to walk towards them.

"Nothing, these are happy tears." Rosalina said with a fake smile, wiping her face again. Then, she was trampled by Thomas, David, Qaasim, and Cooper into a huge hug.

"Congrats Poopalina!" Thomas said, pulling out a bouquet of roses and handing them to Rosalina.

"They're from all of us, just so you know we're all so proud of you." Qaasim smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Congrats best friend!" Kristina screeched, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Reed hugged Rosalina afterwards as well. Nat took another step towards his girlfriend and she ran into his arms. Nat picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so beyond proud of you babe." Nat said, kissing her forehead. "I just wish your dad was here to see it."

Rosalina looked up at him and smiled. Nat understood her. He could tell when she was upset and what she was thinking and Rosalina couldn't be happier to have him in her life. "Yeah, me too. But I'm with you guys and you're the best family a girl could ask for."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Wanted

"Well, that's the last box. The truck's empty." Reed said, joining Kristina, Rosalina, and Nat in Rosalina's dorm room. It was move in day at NYU and the time to say goodbye was just about here. Rosalina had said goodbye to the rest of the band members earlier that day and she had a hard time parting ways. Even though she was only an hour away from home, Rosalina wasn't exactly ready for this new change.

"I guess this is it huh?" Kristina said, her eyes starting to fill with tears. She waved her hands in front of her eyes to try and stop the tears. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

"I'm gonna miss you so much Kris." Rosalina said, pulling her best friend into a tight hug. "Have an incredible senior year boo; I'll be home all the time to see you. I promise, things aren't going to change between us."

"I love you." Kristina said as they pulled apart. They were both crying and they laughed when they saw each other's faces. Both of them wiped away each other's tears.

"I'll miss you shorty." Reed said with a smile, pulling Rosalina into a hug.

"I'll miss you too Reed. Take care of my girl for me, okay?" Rosalina said, pointing at him.

"I will, I promise." Reed said, grabbing Kristina's hand. "We'll let you guys have a couple minutes. Meet you downstairs bud."

"Thanks guys. Love you both." Rosalina said, blowing a kiss to Kristina and waving goodbye.

"Rosalina…" Nat started to say but he was interrupted by Rosalina pulling him into a long kiss. They broke apart and Nat started to shed some tears, causing Rosalina to start crying again.

"Things aren't gonna change Nat, I promise to you, I will not do what happened last time away. I was young and naïve then but now I'm 100% faithfully to you and only you Nat Wolff." Rosalina said, pointing her finger into her boyfriend's chest. Nat took her hands into his and kissed them.

"I know babe, I'm 100% into this relationship too. I'll see you all the time and things aren't gonna change at all. I love you and to show you that, I got you a little going away present." Nat said, pulling a ring box. He kneeled down on one knee and opened it. Rosalina's mouth dropped open.

"Nat…"

"No no, it's not what you think, just listen to me. I got you this ring as a promise that I will never leave your side for as long as you let me stand beside you. And if that's forever, then I will be more than happy." Nat said, sliding the ring on Rosalina's finger. Their anniversary was engraved into it.

"Nat, it's beautiful, I'm never taking it off." Rosalina said, admiring the ring on her finger. Nat pulled her into a tight hug. Rosalina started to sob into his chest and Nat stroked her hair as she cried. "I'm so scared Nat."

"Rosie, you're gonna be just fine here." Nat said, kissing her forehead. "I've got to leave you though, you can do this babe."

"I love you so much Nat Wolff." Rosalina said, pulling Nat in for one last kiss.

"I love you more Rosalina Tai." Nat said, walking towards the door. He blew her one last kiss and she caught it, blowing one back to him. Nat had to force himself to leave that day, one of the hardest things he'd ever done. Rosalina sat down at her desk, which overlooked a fountain in the courtyard. She pulled a picture frame out of a box and realized it wasn't one she'd seen before. She set it down in front of her and saw that Nat must have slipped it in there. It had two pictures in it; one of them when the band just started. They had their arms wrapped around each other and looked as happy as little kids could be. The next one was of them at the Hunter Hayes concert. Nat's arms were wrapped around Rosalina from behind and he was kissing her cheek. They both look happier than ever because they were. Engraved in the bottom of the frame was, "I wanna make you feel wanted." Rosalina smiled and hugged the frame close because she finally felt what she'd been waiting so long for. She finally felt wanted.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story! i really appreciate it and i hope you guys loved it as much as i loved writing it. Go check out my story, You Belong with Me. I just posted the first chapter today! Hopefully i'll be starting another story soon!


End file.
